In most manufacturing companies, existing supply chain management and asset tracking application ecosystems are the result of decades of evolution, with different systems being upgraded at different times, causing varying degrees of integration between the various components of the ecosystem. These various degrees of integration and the duplication of data limit the functionalities such applications can offer to both internal and external customers. In fact, these limitations as well as others typically exist for any entity that attempts to electronically track and audit assets.